Something More
by onlyy1
Summary: To Ino, Shikamaru was just another rich, laid-back guy from her school. The kind of guy who doesn't care whether he does his best or not. The kind who isn't always friendly. The kind that Ino always hated...FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. SHIKAxINO
1. Broke

**FULL SUMMARY**

To Ino, Shikamaru was just another rich, laid-back guy from her school. The kind of guy who doesn't care whether he does his best or not. The kind who isn't always friendly. The kind that Ino always hated. She didn't get why there were even _any _girls who go running after him. To her, Shikamaru was definitely one who never cared about anything or anybody. But when Ino is in need of money, she ends up working as the Nara family's babysitter for Shikamaru's little brother, Seishiro. Spending most of her time around the boy, she gets to know more about the guy she's always hated, and finds out that he's not as bad as what she's been thinking.

**CHAPTER 1**

"Ah, this sucks," Ino whined as she walked down the empty street towards her house, "I can't do anything with no money."

"Why don't you just save up?" Sakura suggested, "If you didn't shop so much, you could've done so much more with that money."

"Pshh," Ino scoffed, "I don't get allowances anymore, and you know me. I can never save."

"Well, there's always--"

"I am not getting a job," Ino cut her off.

"Okay, well, good luck finding another way to get money."

Ino sighed and opened the door to her house. "Tadaima!" she yelled as they walked in and slipped off their shoes. The girls waved to Ino's parents who were in the kitchen, then headed towards her room. They threw their bags on the bed as Leah turned her computer on while Sakura rummaged through Leah's gossip magazines.

"Maybe I can sell something," Ino said as she passed by an eBay ad.

"Heh, you won't make much with that," said Sakura, flipping through pages.

"You know, you're not helping," Ino said, rolling her eyes, "I really gotta find a way.. Can you at least give me some suggestions?"

"Britney Spears needs to go to church," Sakura stated, completely off-topic.

"Hello?! Back to my problem, please."

"Why me? It's your problem."

"Ugh, you really are no help."

"Job."

-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-

"Mom, how can I get money?" Ino asked at her dinner table. Her mom opened her mouth to reply, but Ino cut her off, "besides getting a job."

"Sorry, but that's all I got," her mom said.

"Why don't you wanna work?" her dad added.

"Dad, school's already torturing me," she explained, "if I get a job, it'll kill me more. Besides, work takes up a lot of my time, which means that I won't have much time for my homework."

Her parents just stared at her oddly.

"Plus, if I'm booked, I won't have a lot of time for myself," she continued, "so there's no point in getting more money."

"Well, you're gonna have to get a job sooner or later."

-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-

It has been a week and Ino is still looking for a way to earn money. Really, she knew that there was no other way; she had to get a job. Monday afternoon, after school, Ino and Sakura headed for Starbucks (xP) and met up with another friend, Tenten.

"Hey," they greeted each other, "what's up."

"Ino has a little problem with money," Sakura said as she sat down. Ino groaned.

"Meaning…?" Tenten asked, lost.

"I need money!" Ino snapped.

"Get a job!" Tenten said.

"That's her problem. She won't," Sakura sighed.

"Well, there's nothing else," Tenten followed.

"Ugh," Ino shrugged, "fine."

"Good," Tenten said, "Cuz I already got a job for you."

* * *

**Yeah, sorry for the short chap. I got nothing…I might edit it and make it longer but for now, this is all I got becuzz I gotta go. The ending was rushed so…blech…REVIEW! TY:)**

**NOTE: This is the same story as the one I put up on winglin called tough choices. I did not steal this story. I wrote that one too. This is just another version or whatnot. **

**pce :D**


	2. First Day on the Job

**CHAPTER 2**

-Ding Dong-

Ino rang the doorbell to the house and stood there patiently. This house was practically a royal mansion, and she was gonna be working for the people who own this place? A sigh escaped her mouth as she waited. A familiar face opened the door.

"You…" Ino uttered. "what are you doing here?"

The boy smirked, "That's a stupid question." Ino stayed silent. It was a pretty dumb thing to ask. "Why are _you_ here?"

Ino held up the flyer they put up.

"Ah…right, right," he sarcastically said, then walked back into the house. Leaving the door open, Ino stepped in the house. She took a quick look around and noticed that Shikamatu Nara, the sarcastic older brother, was already out of sight.

"Oh! Hello!" and aged woman with short brown hair in a navy-blue business suit came running down the stairs, "You must be the babysitter."

The woman who Ino assumed was the mom, greeted her before listing all the things she needed to know.

"Um…" Ino stammered, "I'm not saying that I'm against it or anything but…why do you need a babysitter? Can't his older brother take care of him?"

"Well, he really isn't the type to do these kind of things. We tried asking him, but he wouldn't. Besides, he's barely home, mostly with friends, so we need you," she explained.

"Oh, souka…" Ino said.

"So do you have any more questions?" she added and Ino shook her head.

"Okay then," the mom called out for her son, "Seishiro!! Come down and meet your babysitter!"

A little boy with short, spiky black hair came running down the stairs wearing a pair of PJ pants and a plain white T-shirt. He stared at Leah strangely.

"Seishiro, this is Ino," his mom introduced. Ino waved with a smile, and with a sudden change of mood, Seishiro grinned and held out his hand, "Hi! I'm Seishiro Nara! Hajimemashite!"

Ino couldn't help but giggle. He was so cute!

"Hajimemashite," she smiled and knelt down, "I'm Ino." She shook his hand.

Ino and Seishiro waved goodbye to Mrs. Nara as she drove off.

"So what would you like to do today?" Ino asked. The boy was only 5 years old, so Ino's got to be friendly.

"Hmm…I wanna go to the park!" he grinned.

"Alright!" Will that be okay with your mom?" she asked. The boy nodded.

"Okay then," she said, "but first, let's get you dressed up."

* * *

"Hai! I'm all set!" Seishiro announced as he came down the stairs.

"Alright, well, why don't you go tell your brother that we're going out for a while?"

"Hai!" he nodded and ran up the stairs, "Onii-saaaan!!"

Ino grabbed her purse and a juice box in case Seishiro wanted it on their way home.

"Ino-san! Let's go!"

"Hai, hai."

* * *

Seishiro ran around as Ino playfully chased him. There was nobody there, so the park was practically deserted. Ino sat on the swing beside Seishiro after giving him a little push.

"Seishiro-kun," LIno said, "do you want a drink?"

He nodded and Ino handed him the juice box she picked up earlier.

"Arigatou-gozaimasu, Ino-san!" he took a sip from the box. He looked at her and examined her face.

"Nani?" Ino asked, "What's wrong?"

"Eh…Ino-san, I've seen you before," Seishiro stated.

"Hontou?" she replied.

"Demo…I can't remember!" he said, taking another sip.

"Daijoubu," Ino smiled, "You'll remember soon. Come on, let's get some lunch."

"Okay!" Seishiro jumped off the swing and followed Ino to the ramen shop.

* * *

"Tadaima!" Seishiro yelled out as he entered the house.

"Come, let's eat," Ino said, placing the food on the kitchen counter.

"I guess onii-san isn't home," he stated as he walked in the kitchen.

"Why do you say that?" she asked, preparing Seishiro's food.

"I don't hear his music playing."

"Oh well, then I guess it's just lunch for two."

* * *

A couple of hours passed and Shikamaru hasn't come home yet. Most of the time, Ino and Seishiro either watched TV or played with his toys. Ino and Seishiro have really become friends.

"Time for bed, Seishiro-kun!" Ino called.

Seishiro hopped onto bed, "Haaai!" the boy grinned, "Demo, Ino-san?"

"Hm?" she said.

"Please don't call me Seishiro-_kun_," he politely asked, "I like Seishiro."

"Hm? Nande?" she asked.

"When people say _-kun_, I feel like they're not my friend," he explained.

"Well, I'm your friend," Ino smiled, "don't worry, Seishiro."

"Arigatou-Ino-san!" Seishiro gave a little grin and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ino let out an exhausted sigh as she pulled her long blonde hair back into a messy bun. She headed towards the kitchen.

"Eh--you're home? Since when?" she asked, surprised to see Shikamaru sitting on the couch watching TV.

"You're still here?" he asked, ignoring her question.

"Y-yeah, I'm just gonna wash the dishes then I'm gonna head home," she said, then went to wash the dishes. as she finished up, Shikamaru headed over to the counter and took a bag of potato chips from the pantry.

"How much pain did my brother give you today?" he asked, opening the bag of chips.

"Pain?" she raised an eyebrow, "Are you kidding? He's such a nice kid."

"Yeah, well you'll get there." he added then left the room. Ino rolled her eyes as Shikamaru walked up the stairs. That was one of the reasons why she hated him.

* * *

"Hello?" Ino answered. It was her friend, Sakura, at the other line.

"Hey! How'd it go?" she asked.

"It was good," Ino said, very tiredly. She was tired and all she wanted to do was sleep.

"So what'd you do? Tell me about it!" she nagged.

"Could you hold on for a second?"

"Sur--"

-beep-

-beep-

-beep-

* * *

**hope you like :) REVIEW PLZ! TY:)**


	3. A New Point of View

**CHAPTER 3  
**

Ino rang the doorbell one more time the next week. She was looking forward to babysitting Seishiro. To her, it was fun with such a nice kid like him.

"Hi! Come on in," Mrs. Nara (iunno whut else to call her :S) gestured for her to step inside.

"Ino-san!" Seishiro yelled as he saw Ino walk in.

"Ohayou, Seishiro" she smiled.

"Actually Ino, I'm off work today so I can stay home with Seishiro. I tried contacting you last night but you weren't answering," she explained, "but you're free to stay here for the day if you'd like. It's my fault anyway for not contacting you."

"Oh no, that's okay," Ino said, "I wouldn't want to be a bother."

"No, it won't be a bother," she said, "me and Seishiro were just gonna spend the day in the pool."

"Yeah, Ino-san! Stay!" Seishiro pleaded.

"Are you sure it's ok?" Ino asked.

"Yep! It's no big deal," she answered.

Ino smiled, "Okay then, I'd love to stay!"

"Great! seishiro and I were just gonna go swimming out back. You wanna join us?"

"Y-yeah, that'd be great. But I didn't bring anything to wear."

"Don't worry. I probably got something you could use."

Mrs. Nara handed her a swimsuit, "Arigatou-gozaimasu."

* * *

Seishiro cheered and shouted as he jumped in the pool. Ino and Mrs. Nara chuckled at the happy boy.

"Here, Ino, you go ahead. I'm just going to see if my son would like to come down."

Mrs. Nara headed back inside as Ino played around with Seishiro.

"Shikamaru!" she called, "Do you want to come swimming with us?"

"Maybe later," he replied from his room.

"Alright," she said then headed back to the backyard.

* * *

"Eh? I thought you said you weren't gonna," Mrs. Nara said as Shikamaru walked out the back door.

"I got bored," he simply replied.

_Great, _Ino said to herself sarcastically.

"Well, I should get started on lunch," Mrs. Nara said, "What would you like Seishiro?"

"I want ramen!" he cheerfully replied.

"Alright, what about you Ino?"

"Oh, anything will do," she said, "Do you need any help?"

"No, that's fine," she said and headed back in.

"Mama!" Seishiro called as Ino helped him out of the water and followed his mom. Ino played around in the water as Shikamaru pulled off his shirt, ready to get in the pool. She couldn't help but stare (x3).

_Damn, _she thought, _since when was he this hot?_

"Having fun?" he teased, snapping her out of it.

_Ugh, _she thought,"Moron."

* * *

Leah and the family sat around the table by the pool as they ate lunch.

"So Leah," Mrs. Nara started, "I heard that Seishiro had a lot of fun yesterday."

"Hontou?" she smiled.

Shikamaru smirked, "Modest now, are we?"

"Well I'm glad that Seishiro had fun."

Ino smiled, ignoring Shikamaru's comment.

"Oh, and he's been telling me that he's seen you before," she said, "do you know anything?"

"Hm, he's mentioned that to me also. Did you remember yet, Seishiro?"

"Iie," he replied, "not yet."

"Say, I've got to go grocery shopping soon," she added, "Do you want to stay somewhere while I'm gone? Maybe Ino and Shikamaru would like to go with you as well."

"Sure," Ino nodded, "That'd be fun."

"Ok," Shikamaru started, "so how about you go and I stay here at home." Mrs. Nara gave him a you-better stare. He sighed, "Alright, let's go."

"Good, I guess I can leave you guys at the arcade. How about that?"

"Haaai!" the boy grinned. Ino smiled. Shikamaru sighed.

* * *

"I'll be back in about 2 hours, okay?" she said, "Shikamaru, I'll call when I'm here."

"Yeah…" he groaned.

"Bye, Mama!"

"Bye," Ino waved.

"Let's go! I wanna play!" Seishiro chanted.

"Okay, okay," Ino followed the boy with Shikamaru walking behind her. Seishiro put a coin in the slot and started a game.

"Ah, this is boring," Shikamaru sighed, "I'm gonna go get me some coins." He headed towards the counter as Ino watched Seishiro play.

"Oi, Seishiro, wanna race me?" he said, pointing towards the race car games.

"Hai!" Seishiro ran towards it. Ino stood behind the seats as they played. She giggled as she watched the two boys play.

"Ino-san, you play!"

"No, you keep going," she replied. Shikamaru held a coin in front of her face.

"Yeah Ino," he said, "you play."

Ino rolled her eyes. She knew that he was challenging her to a race, though she had no idea why.

"Okay then," she took the coin and started the game. Seishiro cheered for Leah as she finished the race before Shikamaru did.

"Wow," he said, "pretty good. Never thought you'd be the type."

Ino smirked, "I used to live with my cousins. Five guys."

"Point taken," he replied.

The three of them wandered around the arcade playing either with or against each other.

"Hello?" Ino answered Shikamaru's phone.

"Ino? Where's Shikamaru?" It was their mom.

"Oh, he's just playing a game with Seishiro. He told me to answer the phone," she explained.

"Oh, well, I'm pulling up at front so after their little game, you guys head out, alright?"

"Hai," she nodded and hung up.

* * *

After dinner, Mrs. Nara went upstairs with Seishiro to give him a bath then get him to bed. Ino helped clean up the kitchen while Shikamaru ate ice cream in the living room. Ino picked up the glasses of water they used earlier from the living room to wash it.

"Why are you cleaning?" Shikamaru asked randomly, "You're a babysitter, not a maid."

"I'm just helping out," she replied, "is that a problem?"

"No, just weird," he said.

"Anyway, why do you care?" she asked, walking back to the kitchen.

"Okay now," he said, following Ino to the kitchen, "what is with the bitchy attitude towards me?"

"What are you talking about?" she regretfully asked.

"Your attitude towards my mom and my little brother is so sweet and nice. You're always smiling and nodding and basically doing everything they tell you," he listed, "but when you talk to me, it's like I ate your dog or something."

Ino scoffed, "It's because you're such a lazy-ass jerk who doesn't care bout anybody else."

"Now how would you know that?"

"Well, it's how you act at school."

"Hah, don't judge so easily," he smirked.

"So you're saying that you want me to see you in a more positive way?"

"No, I'm saying that the way you treat me is bullshit."

"Point taken," she sighed, "Well if you stayed home more often, I could see you for who you really are."

"Sheesh, you're too much woman."

Mrs. Nara walked down the stairs, "Ino! Thanks for staying with us today."

"Oh, no problem," she smiled innocently.

"My point exactly," Shikamaru smirked and walked upstairs towards his room.

"Well, I better go now. It's getting pretty late."

"Okay well, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Ok, bye."

"Oh Ino! Matte!" Mrs. Nara called, "Tomorrow I'm off work for the afternoon and I was planning on taking the kids, well at least Seishiro, to the amusement park for the afternoon. If you'd like to come with us, we'll be happy to take you."

"Sounds fun," she grinned, "I'd love to go."

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow then."

* * *

"Hey Ino," Sakura said through the phone, "how was today."

"Eh, I had fun," she said.

"I saw," Sakura giggled, "I was at the arcade with my cousins earlier."

"Hontou-ni?"

"Mm-hmm…and I saw a little flirting there…"

"N-nani?! Where did you get that idea?"

"Oh, I don't know…Maybe from the unusual smile-and-stare while he played," she reasoned, "or the shyly-playing-with-your-hair. Do you know how obvious you were?!"

"No way," Ino shook her head, "I can't possibly be into a guy like _him._"

"I know! I was pretty surprised, but a sign is a sign and you like him."

"Oh my God, maybe I do like him! Oh no…hurry Sakura! List all the things that proves I like him!"

"Ino, this is stupid. You like the guy. Admit it."

She whined.

"But my advice for you is: Don't make it so obvious or let him know. It's too soon."

"Okay…well I gotta go now…" she whined one last time, "Bye."

"Bye."

**waahh i relly need thoughts about this chapter so plz review!! TY:)  
HOPE you likee x)**

**NOTE: You may see some 'Leah's or 'Jin's or 'Nami's in this story...yeah, it's because, like i said before, this is a different version of a story im writing on winglin(dot)net and I type up that version first so I probably missed changing the names so if u do see them...and since im too lazy to edit:**

**Leah-Ino  
Jin-Shikamaru  
Nami-Sakura**


End file.
